The Darkest Side
by Severity Ghoul
Summary: Well, its about a troubled demon named Slade.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slade woke up to the sound of a loud bang somewhere in the other room. He quietly got out of bed, and grabbed his scythe. He could hear the whisper of the damned souls he'd trapped inside through his travels. He tip toed out of his room, and approached the left side of his living room. As I got ready to turn and enter the living room, a gun was pressed to the back of my head

"Hello demon"

That voice seems somewhat familiar. Cold and sinister, reminds me of my father. "Ok, ok. Let's just talk about this." I say, almost whispering.

"Oh we will, just not here" The stranger smashes his gun across the back of my head, I crumple to the floor and lose consciousness.

I wake up in a dark room, but notice its a cell without a door. "Just great" I sigh "where the hell am I now"?

"Welcome to Hell! The service here is shit, but at least you get three squares a day, and a nice bed"

"Who's there" that's weird... when I looked around nobody was in the room "Hey come out".

"I am out, just not visible"

A dull thud sounds to my right "TaKah, nice to meet you. I'm the misguided son of Thanatos. You probably don't know him, he's a minor god now."

"I know him"

"And you are"?

"I'm Slade, son of Satan himself".

"Oh, nice to know, then that means you're here because the elders are picking a new horsemen."

"A new horseman? They only do that once every 1,000 years. What happened to the former horsemen?"

"They were killed, by you're father"

"My father is dead"

"shh they're coming"

I tense as I hear footsteps approaching. A door appears on the walls, and it grinds open.

"Slade, you need to come with us."

 **sorry to make the first chapter short, it's not much of a start I get it, but I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer.**


	2. 2

**Well, chapter two. after a week. Sport for the long wait. (even though I know nobody gas read it yet) Enjoy** I looked at the Guards puzzled.

"Hey, demon. When I say you need to come with me, that means you need to get off of your lazy ass!"

I snort "Yeah? And who is gonna make me? You? Oh I'd like to see you try"

"Kid. I dont have the patience today. If you dont get over here, I'm gonna drag your corpse out of this cell and feed you to the hounds." He pulls out his great sword. The one that used to belong to Conquest himself.

I stand up, and walk to him. The guard closes the door behind me, and we start forward.

"So. How did you get your hands on ChaosEater?"

"I found it on Conquests dead body. I would ask how you got Harvester, but you are the heir to the position as The Pale Rider." The guard spits out at me.

"Yeah, and I believe it is your time to come" I say, looking down at my forearm, as if there was a watch down there.

We approach a set if doors, and he opens them and throws me inside.

"Enjoy kid. I hope the use your body as the target!"

I look back at him, and then up to The Keeper Of Secrets.

I bow my head. "Oh. It's you Keeper. Why have you summoned me here?"

"No, I dont want to hear your questions demon. You know why you're here. You are to become The Pale Rider."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will die. I will throw your body I to the pits of Hell. Even you, the son of Satan wouldn't survive that."

"I've survived in Hell Fire before old one. Now when I asked that, I wasn't actually going to refuse."

"So you accept? You do know the duties that come with?"

"Yes old one, I am familiar with what is required. My uncle taught it all to me."

"Then you must complete a series of tasks to get what you most require. It isn't easy having all of this power. You will be put on a leash."

"No, I will not. I rule the deepest pits of Hell, all the way to the surface. I have more than all the power in the world. Awnser me something old one. Where have my secrets gone?"

"Your secrets are right here, in my realm. You're not getting them back. I am the keeper after all."

"Good, because all of your secrets will die with you!" He pulls Harvester out, and stands ready.

"You really are stupid. I am the Keeper, you cannot best me. Pale Rider!"

 **Gonna have to end the chapter right there. I will be sure to get right on chapter three.**

 **-Sev**


End file.
